


Not Always a Straight Shot

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Fire emblem princes be swapping Corrin around [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And sometimes getting in on it, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Secrets, Fertility Issues, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Since Corrin likes Takumi watching, Since Takumi likes watching, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome is mostly Takumi watching from the sideline, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Ryoma was glowing with pride as the best man for Takumi and Corrin's wedding. He was glad to see his little brother finally settle down, which was now three years ago.Both the royal siblings from Hoshido and Nohr have been asking when they plan to start a family, to which the couple has kept quiet about. Ryoma really does think it should have happened by now, based on how vocal Takumi and Corrin are when in the forest near his training area. Though, the high prince gets his answer when offered an unusual proposal by his favorite siblings.





	1. Walks in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new fan fiction in a series of cuckold with Corrin and the fate princes (this being the second one)
> 
> It is still a WIP, and I plan to update soon :)  
> Also leave kudos and kind comments, it really helps fuel me to write!! 
> 
> And I do take free requests for fanfic ideas, leave them in the comments if you have one ;)  
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here too: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Ryoma truly was a happy man.

Hinoka started her life with Subaki mid war, much to the surprise of the Hoshido army. They had the wedding in the Astral Plane, with Sakura and Elise being lovely planners, making extravagant floral arrangements and bringing everyone in to help. Ryoma was there to officiate the wedding and see it through, enjoying a night with his family and getting a break to forget about the war. He spent most of his night with Takumi, Leo, and Xander, the four of them joking and making bets on who would marry next. The four became fast friends that night, the tension soon being lost to good humor and drinks. 

It turns out Takumi's bet on Elise was correct, even though it was more a jest to rile Leo and Xander up at the time. After defeating Garon, Elise soon piped up admitting she was going to marry Arthur. They had a large wedding, big and grand the way the Nohrian princess wanted. Within a few months, Elise had a visible baby bump and creating a nursery space with her husband. Hinoka followed soon after, both kingdoms excited for the prospect of new royal children from their respective princesses. Elise soon had Percy born during the summer, and Hinoka in the fall with Caeldori. The two children were good playmates for one another, and improved interactions between the two countries. 

Then Takumi married Corrin, a small and simple wedding just as the archer asked. He never was a big wedding man, and Corrin was fine with making her spouse as comfortable as possible. After all, Takumi was stressed enough as is from his brother Ryoma and retainers fussing over him to look perfect for the wedding. Oboro had tailored his outfit probably over half a dozen times, until she was satisfied. Ryoma gave both him and Corrin talks about how to properly love and cherish your partner, though he was still a bachelor himself. Ryoma played as best man for Takumi, as hard as it was of Takumi to request his older brother to play such a big role. Ryoma felt pretty honored to have such a large part of their lives, Corrin walking down the aisle beaming and his sibling near the point of tears when seeing his wife walk towards him. 

The ceremony went without much trouble. Corrin and Takumi danced the night away, sometimes dancing with their siblings and the few retainers and friends invited to the reception (though it should be noted Takumi wasn't that agile with his feet during the dances). Everyone had fun that night, taking time to relax and enjoy their time together as a group. 

Ryoma remembers dancing with Corrin as she glowed in her dress, her smile never having left her face the whole day. The samurai whispered his congratulations in her ear, complimenting her beautiful outfit, and saying how he couldn't be happier for the two of them. 

That was about three years ago. In those three years, Ryoma, Camilla, and Leo kept single.

Xander married Sakura in the time in between. Ryoma can still remember sitting down with Xander, not knowing at the time that Xander had come to ask for Ryoma's permission to marry Sakura. Xander sat on his knees, hands fidgeting and tightening on his clothes at random. Though, the Nohrian eventually admitted why he was there. The Hoshidan prince was furious at first at the thought of Sakura leaving the only home she has known, followed by puzzlement that someone as skittish as his sister would want to be with Xander. After all, the man was known to be very serious and intense when set on his goals.

This opinion Ryoma had quickly changed though as he reminisced and thought on his time spent with Xander. The other man always was one to keep it light hearted, smiling and teasing how Ryoma would have been quite the fight back when the war had begun. Eventually he was won over when Xander made a heartfelt confession on how he truly wanted Sakura to be by his side, and could see sharing his life with no other. Ryoma then gave his permission and saw through their small wedding that very much mirrored Corrin and Takumi's in simplicity and size. Xander wanted to do a bigger wedding to invite all of their friends, but Sakura was far too shy to do something so big. Then Siegbert was born within the year, the couple never happier.

 

 

But now, all of the royals had their own children except those who were single, along with Takumi and Corrin. 

Ryoma often spent his time now with Corrin and Takumi, as Sakura had moved to Nohr with her husband. And Hinoka was always busy between managing the army and her daughter. Corrin liked spending time with her husband and her former elder brother, them often going on walks throughout the forest or sitting at dinner together, discussing their days. The Hoshidan king also enjoyed how welcoming they were, and the three often babysat Caeldori when Hinoka had to go out to check on certain forts with Subaki. 

Ryoma was always so confused by how Takumi and Corrin didn't have a family yet when they babysat together. Corrin was always very maternal and kind, her whole face lighting up whenever she took care of Caeldori. She also often showed interest whenever Sakura was pregnant, a sense of longing about her. Takumi also seemed more than fit, despite his protests of him being awful at it. He was caring and encouraging to Caeldori and Siegbert when he visited, showing a softer side and fatherly manner about him. As much as Ryoma never thought he would say it, Takumi truly had matured enough to be responsible around children. 

It also was a surprise to Ryoma when doctors fussed over the two, as he found out when he heard Takumi and a physician arguing. The royal was very flustered as the doctor tried to force an aphrodisiac for him to take with Corrin. Takumi often denied any issues they had with their health when Ryoma asked, and considering how fit the two of them were, he never thought too much on the subject. The king and Hinoka had worried perhaps their sister had miscarried somewhere in her marriage, and they needed time to recover and keep it secret. He never really would know though, as the two acted normal as always.

The last reason Ryoma was surprised was because of how... well, active they were. He hated to admit it, but his solitary walks through the forest near the Shirasagi never stayed solitary. He was often met with the sounds of Takumi rawing Corrin. He would often catch them in the same field, the dragoness's back pushed up against the tree and his younger brothers pants around his ankles. The other most common one was when Corrin would hurriedly leave with her husband in tow, claiming a 'romantic picnic' when Ryoma amusingly asked. He had seen how those ended, food finished and pushed to the side, as the lovers fucked on the cloth laid out on the grass. 

Ryoma had the first occassion of this happen not in the wild, but actually during the war when he had come to Corrin's private quarters to discuss war plans. His plan was cut before he even knocked, as he heard Takumi vocally calling her vile names, like a commonwhore. Though, it took five seconds for the realization to hit when Corrin moaned back that she was, and hard banging to start in the room. 

He never left the same again. 

The Hoshidan king also didn't need to know his brother was by far the more vocal of the two of them. Corrin keeping a soft, breathy panting while Takumi was growling and moaning like his life depended on it. Ryoma was embarrassed to admit that he would have enjoyed Corrin's sounds had it not been for Takumi talking dirty the whole way through, not to mention cry out the whole duration. He was also surprised by how the younger man kept so rough during nearly every session, his hips moving without abandon as he thrust in and emptied himself in his wife. He was also impressed by the dragoness's ability to walk straight after such intense sessions, her legs dribbling cum from such harsh sex. 

He couldn't lie if he had gotten hard a few times hearing Corrin's moans. Ryoma would come back to his king-sized quarters and remember how his little sister sounded, stroking himself. Though, he would imagine a different woman. It didn't feel right seeing Corrin that way, after all. But the woman's face was unknown as Ryoma had no one he had his heart set on, so he kept it blank. Which made his mind often wander to something familiar.

 _Like Corrin,_  he thought to himself. 

But back to the matter at hand.

Between the doctor's help and the frequent sessions outdoors, it was a surprise they didn't have two or more children by now. 

Takumi bumped into the brooding Ryoma, quickly getting him out of his thoughts.

The archer nearly bolted, seeming he was quite deep in thought as well. They both chuckled at the other's surprise.

"How are you, Takumi?"

The archer shrugged, hands on his hips, "Alright, Corrin and I are going for a walk tonight in the forest. Fireflies will be out tonight, since it's getting hotter. Would you want to come with?"

Ryoma chuckled, "I suppose I could accompany you both." 

Takumi nodded, "See you tonight then."

The archer then quickly walked off, leaving Ryoma slightly confused. He had walked with them before in the forest, but rarely at night. Those kind of things were reserved for the two of them, so it seemed off to include Ryoma. He thought little of it though as he went to change into casual robes for his walk out with his siblings for the night. 

He afterwards waited until sunset, meeting Takumi and Corrin outside their quarters. 

"Ready to go?" Corrin smiled.

Ryoma nodded, leading the way to the looming forest. 

 


	2. Forest Talks

The trio of Corrin, Takumi, and Ryoma made their way over to the plains. Takumi brought a large blanket for the group to sit on. The fireflies gently flicked in and out as darkness set in, the crickets chirping filling the air. The three set out the blanket, the group sitting criss-cross on the material and looking outward to the landscape.

 

Ryoma commented, "I always forget how beautiful Hoshido is at night."

His brother chuckled, "Really?"

"War meetings were early mornings, so I had to retire earlier as well. I haven't yet broken the habit, I suppose."

Corrin rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "At least with the war being over, everyone can relax. It means less meetings for you too, Ryoma."

The samurai hummed in agreement, now being able to enjoy more free time. He often found himself as a sparring partner for Xander, both men wanting to keep sharp. He would with Takumi, but then practicing sword versus bow seemed to have a big disconnect for the brothers. They instead bonded more with their collective nieces and nephews, as they both proved doting uncles. They also enjoyed their walks outside as Takumi would hunt, Ryoma carrying anything his sibling killed. Ryoma treasured this time with his friends and family. 

Ryoma looked over, now realizing the couple was holding hands.

"So if I may ask, anything you two want to discuss? I enjoy spending such idle time with you, but it is rare to be invited out at night like this."

Takumi squeezed his wife's hand, looking down. Corrin seemed to be nervous when Ryoma said this claim, unable to meet his eyes.

The archer spoke softly, "Ryoma, you know we've been married for over three years."

He cautiously replied, "Yes."

 _I don't like where this is going,_ Ryoma thought to himself. The tone shifted so suddenly and was so tense, he didn't know where this could possibly be heading. He almost regretted asking now. 

Takumi grimaced, "As you also know, we haven't had a baby yet. I have failed Corrin in that respect."

Ryoma gave him a look of confusion, "I don't think that is your fault brother, it could just be timing. You simply can't give up." 

The younger sibling shook his head, "Healers have checked, I can't give Corrin a child."

Ryoma could tell Takumi was distressed, his voice becoming very quiet for a man who was normally strong willed. Ryoma knew with his brother's pride it must have taken a long time for him to set it aside to speak about this.  _But why tell me?_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Takumi. But may I ask how I play into all of this?"

Takumi kept out a heavy sigh, looking out to the fireflies lazily blinking around them. 

"We need a surrogate father. After three years of hoping, we have no other choice now."

A moment of silence passed before he continued. 

"Ryoma, I could ask no other man this. You're my brother. If you were the father, no one would be able to tell if it wasn't mine." 

For the elder brother, the world suddenly stopped. He now realized the gravity of this meeting, and just what the couple was asking of him. Time seemed to slow, but his thoughts raced. Everything made sense, from the healers fussing over Takumi to the absence of children from the couple despite the frequent sessions they had. It made him worry though, with the situation now in his hands.

Ryoma wanted to help Takumi, but he knew that meant being intimate with Corrin. The dragoness was a kind younger sibling, and nothing more to him. He had shut off any part of his brain saying otherwise when he knew Takumi was courting her. He will admit though that seeing her on all fours as Takumi rammed into her proved she was very much a woman with needs, and it may have changed his perspective. Especially now that those late nights of masturbating were haunting him, Corrin's moans on his mind when he stroked himself. This may give him an opportunity to be with a woman, something he had never done before. He really didn't see himself ever being romantic with anyone, busy between running Hoshido and other royal duties. He wouldn't find it fair to neglect a potential partner like that. Perhaps this was his one and only chance. 

Then there was the worry of what to do once Corrin was pregnant. Ryoma would have to keep quiet and step down, unable to father his own children in their raising.  _It would be a disgrace, I can see Father rolling in his grave now,_ Ryoma thought. He was raised knowing a man should care for his sons and daughters, but he would have to carry on as an uncle. The truth could ruin them as a family of nobility.

Though, this was a unique situation.

Takumi and Corrin had been trying for over three years, this was their only chance. If it was anyone else, it may not resemble Takumi and not have dragon blood, which could lead to the truth coming out. Ryoma was their only hope. The samurai then knew his decision was made, he had to do this for Corrin and Takumi.  _If anyone deserves a family, it's them._

Ryoma carefully spoke, "Takumi, I'm honored you would come to me with such a sensitive dilemma." 

Takumi winced, preparing for his brother to reject the idea, "Go on."

"I will be the surrogate for you and Corrin." 

The couple then embraced Ryoma in a group hug, the two holding the samurai close. "We can't thank you enough, brother," Corrin sighed. 

Takumi nodded, pulling away from the embrace, "Also we timed the discussion so tonight would be one of our best chances for the month. If you don't mind us rushing."

Ryoma laughed, "No, I understand. Though, some more time for preparation would have been appreciated."

Corrin chimed in, "I understand. But tonight you can join us in our quarters. Takumi will be there, if that's alright."

The Hoshidan king was a little taken aback that Takumi wanted to be there for the act. After all, he was a rather jealous type to begin with. He remembers the one time Xander hugged Corrin, kissing her cheeks as a hello, and he nearly went berserk with rage. Ryoma remembers holding his younger brother back as he kicked and cussed, trying to grab his bow from behind him to spear the Nohrian. It was quite the sight.  

"Long as he doesn't plan to let the jealousy get the better of him, I find no problem with it." 

Takumi smiled, "Then let's head back. We have a long night ahead of us, brother." 


	3. Down To Business

Ryoma walked back with the couple, the trio making their way back to Corrin and Takumi's quarters for the night. 

Takumi opened the door for his brother and wife, closing and locking it behind himself. Ryoma could feel his nerves getting the better of him, as he looked at the unfamiliar bed. Corrin stretched and walked her way over to Ryoma as they stood in the middle of the room, but he was unsure how to respond and tentatively took a step back. He could tell his body was tense, unsure how to proceed with her closing into his space. He had never been intimate with anyone. Ryoma had only received kisses of affection from family members, but never a kiss from a lover as he had never courted anyone prior. He worried he would prove himself inexperienced and unable to satisfy Corrin, especially with how practiced Takumi was in comparison. 

"Ryoma, this won't work if you're this nervous," Corrin teased, putting a soothing hand on his arm.

The touch comforted him, his body starting to unwind as she rubbed his arm. Ryoma felt better knowing the two of them cared for him deeply, so they would at least be more understanding if he made a few mistakes. He glanced to check where his brother was, to see Takumi watching them from a chair in the corner of the room. His younger brother gave him a nod of approval as he looked over, giving the okay for them to proceed. Takumi's face seemed relaxed, but his leg folded on top of the other and his arms crossed told Ryoma he was unsure what to do in this situation as well. Both boys were appreciative Corrin was strong and bold enough to take the reins, massaging Ryoma's arms to calm him.

Corrin then moved her hand to his chin, gently bringing him down to greet her in a kiss. He hummed into it, having to bend over slightly as he was too tall for her. He held one side of her face in his palm, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. Corrin started to get bolder with the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ryoma's neck and ruffling his hair. Ryoma felt unsure himself where to put his other hand, so he went with her waist at a respectable spot. He laughed at himself, realizing the intention of the night and how much farther they'll eventually get to. Corrin then began to nip into the kisses, using her teeth and tongue to tease his lips open.  He was very stiff in the kiss, but it seemed to do little to deter or stop Corrin from trying to get Ryoma to loosen up in his actions. 

Eventually they pulled away, Corrin first as she looked over to Takumi. He seemed to be sitting glued to the chair with his back hunched as his arms were kept folded in front of him. He was content in his spot, but his face red in embarrassment. He was always one to be afraid to show public displays of affection, and shy when other couples would, so watching his brother with his wife seemed to make him even more flustered. 

Ryoma muttered an apology for the kiss, but Corrin smiled and squeezed his hand. She seemed the most confident in the trio at the moment, leading Ryoma over to the bed and started removing his armor from his chest. He helped her when needed. The armor came off after a short time, letting Corrin run her hands over his bare chest. She whistled at the sight of his muscled torso he had worked years to create, and Takumi snorted from his spot. Ryoma realized he probably was more fit than Takumi in terms of having more weight and heftiness to him. Takumi had always been lean and smaller since they were little, while Ryoma had always filled out more of his form.

It made him content as Corrin roamed over his body, making Ryoma feel brave enough to start kissing her neck. She moaned into it as he nipped, Ryoma kneading either sides of her hips. He tugged at her breastplate, hinting he wanted her to remove it. Corrin complied, breaking from his ministrations to remove her top. He blushed at seeing her breasts, reaching up a tentative hand to feel her chest. 

He groped her softly, enjoying as Corrin moaned and leaned into his touch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the grave bitches  
> Let's gooooooo


End file.
